


Return Home

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Nyx Ulric Lives, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: For the entire week, Insomnia was lulled by the promise of a peace treaty between Niflheim and Lucis. Then, one night, Nyx showed up on your doorstep and told you to start packing.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykamito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/gifts).



> This fic was written as part of FFXV Quarantine Gifting Exchange, based on the prompt: Nyx doesn't die.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤

You woke up to an insistent knocking on the door of your apartment. Half asleep, you somehow managed to find your way to the front door and pulled it open, ready to yell at whoever dared to disturb you so late at night. But words failed you when you saw who it was that stood on the other side of the door.

“Nyx…?” You could barely hide your confusion. He was wearing his complete Kingsglaive uniform, which was a first. Usually he was in civilian clothes whenever he came over to your place.

There were more things that you wanted to ask, like what was he doing there so late at night. Or why hadn't he called in advance. But all of your words failed you when you saw the hard look on Nyx’s expression.

“I don’t have time to explain,” he said. “But you’re going to have to leave now. Get as far away as possible from Insomnia.”

“Wha-? But where should I go?”

You barely finished your sentence when Nyx barged into your apartment impatiently. He picked up a backpack from the coat hanger and began to stuff it with your phone, wallet, and keys.

“Lestallum should be far enough. Tell your sister you might need to crash at her place for a while,” he said. “And pack light. Bring just a few day’s worth of clothes. You may need to move fast - and a lot.”

Nyx handed you the backpack so you could resume packing. You stared at it for a moment before returning to his eyes. “And where are you going to be, Nyx?”

A smile cracked just a little bit on his serious expression. “I’ll be protecting you, of course. Just like always.”

Nyx reached down to kiss you, and you couldn’t help but feel warmth grow inside your throat. Before he completely pulled away, you reached around his neck and pressed yourself closer to him, desperate to feel more of his presence in that short moment.

“Promise me, Nyx,” you muttered with a shaky voice. “Wherever you’re going, whatever you’re going to do… promise me you’ll come back.”

You felt his arms wounding around you and returning your embrace. The two words that he said next lingered in your mind for days and weeks afterwards,

“I promise.”

* * *

The next morning, Insomnia was annexed by the Niflheim Empire.

You got to know about it from an old TV in one of the diners that dotted Leide's main highway. At first, you couldn't believe your eyes. Footage of Niffs soldiers swarming the front of the Citadel, or alternatively patrolling the toll gates that you recognized from your work commute, felt to you like they came from another reality.

The news didn't show much damage on Insomnia, but a short chat with another diner patron told you that large parts of the city were destroyed during a battle that lasted almost 24 hours. Amid the violence, both King Regis and Prince Noctis were killed. Insomnia, once the last bastion against the might of the Niflheim Empire, was finally conquered.

For the rest of your drive to Lestallum, you couldn't help but think of Nyx. Did he know already that there was going to be an attack? All that the media talked about for the past week was that Niflheim was coming to Insomnia to sign a peace treaty. Was that all a ruse that Nyx and his colleagues in Kingsglaive saw through? Was that why he appeared that night, to tell you to leave before the fighting erupted?

You wondered what happened to Nyx after he visited you. He must have been involved in the battle that supposedly destroyed most of the Crown City. After all, it was part of his job to fight on the frontline. He'd laid it all clearly and concisely on the night of your first date.

Ever since that first date, it had been quite normal for you to not hear anything from Nyx for weeks as he was deployed gods-know-where on the frontline. This time, it wouldn't be so much different.

Or so you told yourself over and over again as you left behind the dry landscape of Leide and entered the lush greenery of Duscae.

* * *

The day was almost over when you finally reached Lestallum. You parked your car just outside the city center, by the lookout area, and took a moment after stepping out to admire the scenery. Amid the green jutting hills, the meteorite shone with ethereal colors. Behind it, the sunset peeked through hovering clouds, shrouding everything with a golden layer.

If it wasn't because of the cold mountain winds, you would have probably stayed longer. Unfortunately, you had to turn around and exchange the beautiful landscape with the smoky industrial vistas that was Lestallum.

You couldn't help but sigh while picking up your backpack. "Well… home sweet home, I guess."

But home was the last thing that came to your mind as you trekked up the main road of the city. You grew up in Lestallum, but you never really felt like you belonged there. In contrast, the grand and artful architecture of Insomnia, with its bustling culture and history, awed and welcomed you in equal measures. On your first visit to the Crown City all those years ago, you already knew that you were going to stay for good.

Then, here you were again. Back to your drab childhood home.

Your sister looked sympathetically at you when she opened the door. She gave you a big, tight hug before you could even step into the hallway.

"Thank the gods you left when you did," she muttered.

You nodded into the embrace, suddenly aware of the numbness that was growing inside your chest. "Yeah… I got an early tip."

"Well, come on in, then. Food is almost ready."

You followed your sister in for dinner, but you barely had an appetite. All that you could think of was whether Nyx managed to get out of Insomnia in time.

In fact, that thought continued to haunt you for days. Again and again, you kept finding yourself checking on your phone to see if he had called or texted - but nothing arrived. 

At one point, you thought back on your entire relationship with Nyx. How it was mostly filled with you sitting around and waiting for him. You could always stop, perhaps. Leave the phone charging when he wasn't there and move on to someone else that was more available physically and mentally. 

But every time you saw Nyx again - his ice-blue eyes softening into a smile as if you were the only person he wished to see opening the door - you always let him back in without fail. In those rare moments of intimacy, you did feel that he needed you. You chased after that validation blindly, leaning into every caress he gave, every kiss and moan and thrust of his hips. 

Everything that Nyx gave you, you took them all in. And the same thing happened the other way around, too. You could imagine how rare it must have been to find someone patient (or stupid, depending on who you asked) enough to still open the door for him after weeks of radio silence. And after all the horrors that he had gone through, he must have been thankful that someone still do.

"Being with you keeps me sane," Nyx told you once. "And it reminds me what it really is that I'm fighting for."

That time, you didn't ask him what it was exactly that he was fighting for.

You couldn't help but wonder if you would ever have the chance to ask him again.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, it was becoming clear that you were going to stay indefinitely in Lestallum, after all. The curfews and blockades that the Empire enforced after their complete takeover of Lucis made sure of that.

So you moved out of your childhood home and into a small empty studio in the city. Your sister would probably have been okay with you staying, but you couldn't shake the feeling that you would eventually overstay your welcome. Having lived alone for the past decade had such effects, you supposed.

You were just finished with installing the TV when the latest breaking news aired: the Archaean surrendered under the military might of the Empire.

At first, you thought that it may have been propaganda. No one was powerful enough to challenge an Astral. But then you remembered the last time you saw Insomnia on the news, and your disbelief was slowly replaced by a heavy dread.

Without much thinking, you reached out to your phone, which was still charging on the kitchen counter. No text or call - and definitely nothing from Nyx. You put down your phone slowly. Of course he wasn't going to contact you now, you thought. Not after all these weeks.

But what happened to him, actually? Did he somehow get hurt? Or worse…

All of a sudden, you felt something in you freeze solid. The thought that Nyx could die never really registered in your mind, not until that point at the very least. Sure, the idea came up in the back of your mind every once in a while. But you never really believed that it could happen in reality.

After all, Nyx had always come back, without fail. No matter how long he was gone… _but what if-_

The train of your thoughts was suddenly disrupted by a knocking on the door. You jolted from the noise, and it took you a few seconds to gather yourself before approaching the door. It was still too slow, apparently, because the knocking returned - faster and more insistent this time.

You sighed as annoyance began to grow in the pit of your stomach. "Coming!" you shouted before pulling the door open.

As it turned out, Nyx was standing right in front of your door. You felt your breath hitch and your heart skip a beat. Any word that you wanted to say dissipated, replaced by a consistent inner voice that repeatedly asked you, _is this real? Is this really happening?_

All the while, Nyx reached one hand towards your cheek. There was a knot between his brows - from concern, perhaps, or confusion. "Hey… are you okay?"

His thumb rubbed away at the wetness on your cheek, and you belatedly realized that you had been crying. All because of a fleeting thought that the man standing before you now might have died.

"Well, what do you think?" you snapped back. "How long ago do you think I last heard from you?? You could've at least texted."

Nyx let out a guilty chuckle. "I guess I should've… sorry about that."

He stepped in and engulfed you in an embrace so tight you almost couldn't breathe. But you wouldn't have asked him to let go, even if the entire Eos depended on it.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Nyx. You've got no idea."

* * *

The bed creaked beneath your hands and knees. You moaned and let your head hang as you felt your walls make way for Nyx's throbbing length with each thrust of his hips. At one point, you heard him grunt before feeling him lean over your bare back. One of his hands sneaked around your torso, cupping gently at your breast, while the other slipped down towards where your body joined.

"Nyx…," you whined. He kissed along your spine up to your nape in reply, his stubbled jaw scraping at a sensitive area on your skin.

"Come with me, baby," he muttered into your ear.

Nyx gave a couple more hard thrusts before pressing one thumb against your clit, and suddenly you saw stars. Your fingers gripped tightly at the headboard as waves of pleasure washed over you. Behind you, Nyx let out a groan as he clutched tighter on your hip and torso. Another couple of thrusts, and you felt his muscles tighten as he came.

Your knees gave up soon after, sending the two of you sprawled on the bed. His hand was still on the mound of your breasts, rising up and then down with each breath that you took in and out.

At one point, Nyx pulled out of you and gathered you flush against him. You leaned against his torso, your fingers absently tracing the scars on his skin. Then you moved on to his tattoos. He barely seemed to notice your ministrations, however, as his gaze wandered listlessly through the shuttered window of your Lestallum studio. 

You rested your chin on the back of your hands, which in turn rested on his strenum. "A gil for your thought, Nyx?"

He let out a long sigh. "King Regis... I tried to save him. And yet..." His voice trailed off briefly before he picked it up once again. "But Prince Noctis, on the other hand - he's out there somewhere."

You blinked. "Prince Noctis is still alive?"

"Yeah, he should be," replied Nyx with a grimace. "I was told he left for Altissia a few days before the attack."

You hummed. Part of you felt hopeful from the news. If Prince Noctis was still alive, then there was still a sliver of chance that Lucis could be freed from the Empire's control. But at the same time… You tilted your head up, searching for Nyx's beautiful eyes.

"Nyx?"

"Yeah, baby?"

There was a second's pause where you held your breath before declaring, "I love you, you know that?"

You watched Nyx's ice-blue eyes widen. A moment's later, a gentle smile gradually formed on his expression. "I know. I love you, too."

He shifted to kiss you, and you returned the gesture in full. As the kiss deepend, your hands wandered towards his nape, where the braids in his hair touched the tip of your fingers.

One day, he was going to leave again.

But for now, at least, he was here - alive and at home with you.


End file.
